That Little Bird Who Sings
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mahasiswa IT tingkat 3 yang membuka jasa pencarian informasi. Segalanya baik-baik saja sampai Uchiha Sasuke datang membeli jasanya. Dapat dipastikan, Sasuke adalah klien terakhir Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**That Little Bird Who Sings**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

 _Tiga aturan yang perlu diketahui klien dalam menggunakan jasa pencari informasi Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Satu. Hanya memberitahukan informasi yang ingin diketahui saja._

 _Dua. Tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang membahayakan nyawa siapapun._

 _Tiga. Tidak melakukan transfer barang bukti menggunakan e-mail, chat, atau lainnya. Semua perpindahan dilakukan secara manual (usb only)._

 _Klien yang memutuskan untuk menggunakan jasa pencari informasi Uzumaki Naruto dianggap mau menaati tiga peraturan di atas. Jika peraturan tersebut dilanggar, akan diberi sanksi. Jika ingin menggunakan jasa Uzumaki Naruto bisa hubungi e-mail rasengan_10 dot com._

.

.

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…._

"Uhh…" seseorang menggeram dari bawah selimut tebal bermotif bunga aster warna ungu tua. Jelas terganggu oleh dering telepon genggam yang telah mengusik tidur cantiknya. Ia yakin saat ini masih pagi, setidaknya masih pagi karena matahari belum sepenuhnya berada di atas kepala. Cukup pagi untuk kembali ke pelukan kasur yang nyaman dengan bantal empuk dan selimut hangat. Belum saatnya untuk menghadapi dunia.

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…._

Telepon genggam itu tidak berhenti meraung-raung.

"Naruto…."

Sosok kepala berambut hitam keluar dari selimut dan meraih benda persegi di meja, ia membaca sebaris nama hanya dengan mata kanannya yang terbuka. "Naruto, seseorang bernama Uchiha Obito menelepon." Ia berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh 'Naruto' dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Lima menit lagi," gumam 'Naruto' yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut.

 _Beep… Beep…_

 _Drrt…_

Telepon terputus. Satu pesan masuk.

Kedua mata pemuda berambut hitam akhirnya terbuka. Ia membaca preview pesan dari panel notifikasi. Dua belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Uchiha Obito sejak pukul 10 pagi, 18 chat aplikasi Line, salah satunya dari Uchiha Obito. Pesan tersebut berisi, "Hei kau bocah ingusan, kau masih berhutang padaku. Cepat datang kemari dan tepati janjimu."

Kedua mata obsidian tersebut melebar karena panik. "Naruto, Naruto, bangun!" Ia menyibak selimut motif bunga aster ungu dan mengguncang badan Naruto lebih kencang. Si pemilik tubuh menggigil saat hawa dingin dari _air conditioner_ menempel langsung di perut telanjangnya. "Uchiha Obito mengancammu untuk segera melunasi hutang!"

Kedua mata Naruto langsung terbuka, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Duabelas lebih tiga."

"Sial!"

Naruto melompat dari kasurnya menuju lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia mondar-mandir mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai, memakainya kembali dengan secepat kilat. Masuk ke kamar mandi supaya dapat menyamarkan bau akibat aktivitas olahraga malamnya, namun malah mendapati motif bantal di pipinya. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuknya sikat gigi, jadi ia hanya membasuh wajah dengan sedikit air yang berhasil dikumpulkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian bergegas kembali ke ruang tidur dan menyambar ranselnya.

Sepasang tangan berkulit pucat menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Si Pirang berbalik dan melihat dua manik obsidian menatapnya hangat.

"Ada apa Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan lupa bawa payung, sepertinya nanti akan turun hujan." Jawab Sai, sambil menyodorkan payung lipat biru kepada Naruto. Si Pirang menerima dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam ranselnya.

"Trims'," balas Naruto singkat. Ia memegang pipi Sai dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pucatnya. Ketika wajah mereka menjauh, Naruto melihat rona merah muda di pipi Sai. "Nanti kujemput di studio, ya?"

Sai mengangguk pelan, "Hati-hati."

Naruto bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya dengan berlari. Berharap Uchiha Obito tidak membunuhnya setelah ini.

.

.

Tiga menit berlari, lima menit menunggu, sepuluh menit naik bus dan lima menit berlari kemudian, jam satu kurang dua menit Naruto sampai di kampus. Ia berlari-lari mengelilingi taman sambil memperhatikan setiap kursi yang dilihatnya sepanjang perjalanan, sampai akhirnya sosok lelaki tinggi berambut hitam yang dicari-cari berhasil ia temukan.

"Oiii, Obito-san!" Naruto melambai-lambai kepada Uchiha Obito.

Lelaki di seberang jalan, Obito, mengangkat _goggles_ -nya ke atas kepala. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kepada Naruto dan berteriak, "Cecunguk ini! Berani-beraninya kau membuat _senpai_ -mu menunggu lama!"

Naruto nyengir, "Maaf, maaf… Semalam aku harus begadang menyelesaikan proyek."

Obito berdiri dan menerjang Si Pirang yang sedang senyum-senyum kepadanya. Kedua tangannya lalu mengunci leher Naruto, "Kau—bajingan kecil berani-beraninya menyuruhku menunggu seperti orang bodoh, padahal kau sendiri yang—"

"ahiii—sakit—ampuuuun, Obito-san!"

"—aish kau ini!" Pemuda Uchiha itu melepaskan cengkraman lengannya dari leher Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan apa yang kuminta? Aman 'kan?"

Naruto mengelus lehernya, sakit. "Uh—tentu saja, semuanya sudah ada di dalam sini."

Obito menerima usb mini dari Naruto. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika benda kecil itu mendarat di telapak tangannya. " _Sankyuu_ Naruto! Kau memang _kouhai_ paling hebat sedunia!"

"Cih, baru semenit yang lalu kau mau mematahkan leherku." Si Pirang memutar bola matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Obito-san. Bukankah kau dan Rin- _senpai_ adalah teman dekat. Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku mengambil foto-foto ini dari akun sosial media-nya? Bukankah kau bisa minta dengan—hmmph."

"Baka! Jangan keras-keras." Obito melotot, tangannya reflek membungkam mulut Naruto agar tidak bicara lebih banyak. "Lagipula ini foto-foto SMP Rin yang kukira sudah menghilang dari sosial media-nya sebelum aku sempat menyimpan ini. Aku senang sekali saat kau bilang kalau foto-foto itu hanya diubah pengaturan privasinya."

Naruto memutar bola mata untuk kedua kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir. Obito adalah salah satu dari banyak kliennya yang memiliki drama percintaan yang sama. Mencintai seseorang diam-diam, atau mengintai seseorang telah berkirim pesan privat dengan siapa, apakah seseorang yang disukainya menyukai orang lain, apakah itu, apakah ini. Tapi dari seluruh kliennya, Uchiha Obito adalah yang paling mengejutkan. Dia adalah ketua kelab tinju di universitas, namun dibalik pukulannya yang kuat dan teknik bertahannya yang luar biasa, ia ternyata seorang stalker yang hobi menyimpan foto-foto SMP gadis yang ia sukai. Sebagai informasi, ini sudah keempat kalinya Obito menggunakan jasa Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Obito-san, kau sekarang sudah tahu bahwa Rin-senpai dan Ba-Kakashi tidak pacaran, aku juga telah memastikan bahwa status hubungannya bersih dan kau telah menghajar semua yang mengirimi-nya pesan genit. Apalagi yang kau tunggu, kenapa tidak segera nyatakan cinta pada Rin- _senpai_?"

Wajah Obito memerah, ia memakai kembali _goggles_ yang diletakkan di atas kepala dan memalingkan wajah. "Sa—saat ini aku harus fokus memenangkan turnamen tinju. Ka—kalau a—aku menang, aku akan melakukannya! Itu adalah sumpahku!"

"Kalau kalah?"

"Diam!" Obito meninju Naruto, meski tidak dengan kekuatan penuh, Obito menjadi ketua kelab tinju bukan tanpa alasan. Kini bahu Naruto luarbiasa nyeri, ia yakin esok hari akan meninggalkan bekas memar. "Sudahlah! Aku harus berlatih keras, demi Rin! Ya, demi Rin!"

Naruto menghela napas.

"Bye, kouhai! Uangnya akan kutransfer seperti biasa."

Kini Naruto berada di taman sendirian. Ia mengecek jam tangan hitam hadiah dari Sai di pergelangan kirinya, masih ada waktu 45 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Sebaiknya ia pergi mencari sarapan. Dengan sempoyongan dan bahu nyeri, Naruto menyeret kakinya menuju kantin sambil membayangkan menu-menu makan siang. Steak? Tidak terlalu mahal. Ayam goreng? Sepertinya kemarin sore ia sudah makan ayam dengan Shikamaru. Ah, tentu saja! Ramen. Selalu ada tempat khusus di perut Naruto untuk ramen.

.

.

Pukul 20.20 malam Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan dengan leher kaku setelah berjam-jam menatap layar laptop. Minggu ini adalah minggu 15 perkuliahan, segala macam _final project_ mulai bermunculan. Padahal Obito adalah klien terakhirnya di bulan ini, ia sudah tidak menerima siapapun yang ingin membeli jasanya sampai libur musim dingin dimulai. Meski begitu Naruto masuh tidak memiliki cukup waktu tidur atau bersantai menonton film. Aktivitas olahraga malamnya kemarin bersama Sai adalah sebuah pelampiasan, karena mereka sudah semakin jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Omong-omong soal Sai, ia juga harus menyelesaikan tiga lukisan untuk pameran akhir bulan depan.

Malam ini hujan cukup deras. Naruto membuka payung biru dari ranselnya dan berjalan menerjang hujan. Perjalanan dari halte di kampus menuju studio Sai memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit menggunakan bus. Ia harus bergegas karena bibirnya sudah mulai mengigil akibat hujan yang dingin di bulan Desember. Naruto sampai di halte hanya tiga menit dengan berlari karena jalanan yang sepi, padahal umumnya trotoar di akhir tahun akan selalu sesak oleh pejalan kaki. Pengecualian untuk malam ini, hujan telah mengusir mereka dari jalanan agar masuk ke dalam café untuk minum kopi panas dan makan donat cokelat kacang.

Naruto menutup payungnya dan duduk di kursi halte. Ia melihat jam tangannya lagi, hanya tinggal tiga menit sampai busnya datang. Ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari saku celana, telunjuknya menyentuh layar persegi panjang berwarna hitam dua kali, namun benda itu tidak merespon, mati total. Saat ia hendak menyimpan ponselnya di dalam ransel, seseorang tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sangat cepat di depannya, menyenggolnya dengan sengaja. Naruto tidak sempat berteriak atau terkejut, ponsel kecil itu meluncur dari genggamannya menuju bumi, kemudian jatuh menghantam paving yang keras.

 _Brakk!_

Meski dari kejauhan, Naruto tahu bahwa benda itu tidak baik-baik saja. Layar ponsel yang baru berusia enam bulan dibawah kepemilikannya itu retak. Si Pirang membeku di tempat. Pikirannya melayang kepada kilas balik usaha kerasnya mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli ponsel canggih itu di masa lalu. Ia telah menabung setahun penuh, tidak hedon gadget, tidak minum-minum, tidak ke kelab, hanya untuk membeli ponsel yang kini tergeletak retak di bawah kakinya.

Ia bahkan butuh lima detik untuk merespon panggilan dari tersangka yang tadi menyenggol ponsel kesayangannya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kata seseorang di dekatnya tanpa sedikitpun nada bersalah.

 _Tidak sengaja jidatmu. Sudah jelas-jelas tadi kau sengaja lewat di depanku dan menyenggol tanganku hingga ponselku jatuh dan—asadghasjkla;lasj! Bajingan tengik._

Naruto menelan seluruh umpatannya dalam satu tegukan, ia menoleh kepada pemuda yang bersalah. "Ok." Hanya ok. Ia begitu lelah hingga hanya bisa berkata ok.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel retak itu dari bawah dan mengembalikannya kepada Naruto, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab, tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Berikan aku nomor yang bisa dihubungi."

Naruto menerima benda kecil rapuh itu di telapak tangannya dengan bergetar. Ia ingat setelah itu ia menjawab pertanyaan Si Bajingan Tengik, dan mendiktekan nomor Sai kepadanya. Dua menit kemudian pemuda itu telah menghilang dan bus Naruto datang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju studio Sai, otaknya kosong, ia memandangi ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Ketika sampai di studio, Naruto langsung memeluk pacarnya sambil menangis. Sai yang masih belepotan cat minyak pun terpaksa mengelus kepala Si Pirang sambil berkata, _sudah, sudah… sudah terlanjur_. Tapi Naruto masih tidak bisa menahan tetesan air mata keluar menuju pipinya ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang hancur.

Seumur hidup, Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan orang itu. Ia bersumpah demi kuburan neneknya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor, Crime.

Edited. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah karena kurang sreg. Saya juga sudah memutuskan untuk mengganti genre dari fic ini, karena porsi crimenya sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak di awal-awal. Andaikan saja bisa pilih lebih dari dua genre ya… sedih. Atau ada yang berbaikhati mengusulkan genre kepada saya? hehehe

Itu saja. Silahkeun menikmati chapter 2.

Mind review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**That Little Bird Who Sings**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

 _Definisi anak IT: adalah sekumpulan manusia yang lebih pintar memanfaatkan search engine daripada orang lain._

 _-Pearl, 2018._

.

Malam itu Naruto bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang wanita berdada besar. Rambutnya pirang, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya molek seperti gitar Spanyol. Wanita itu menghampirinya dari kejauhan dengan dua tangan terkepal. Ia memincingkan mata untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Tidak kelihatan. Setelah beberapa saat sosok buram itu semakin mendekat dan membesar, akhirnya wanita itu kini berdiri tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

" _Baa-chan_! Tsunade- _baachan_!" Naruto memekik. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita seksi itu adalah neneknya di dunia nyata.

"Hei bocah!" Teriak Si Nenek Tsunade geram. Wanita itu kemudian melayangkan tinjunya dengan sangat cepat ke pipi kanan Naruto.

Bugh!

"A—APA?" Belum sempat protes, sekarang gentian pipi kanannya yang ditinju.

Bugh!

"— _Baachan_! APA SALAHKU? —"

Bugh! Bugh!

Perutnya, dua kali.

"Dasar kau anak kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya membuat sumpah demi kuburan nenekmu!" Tsunade dalam mimpi Naruto kini mengarahkan kakinya ke udara untuk menendang Naruto yang masih _shock_ karena tiba-tiba dipukuli. "MEMANGNYA NENEK YANG MANA YANG SUDAH MATI?"

"Aduh—MAAFFKAN AKU, BAACHAN!"

Benar juga. Naruto hanya mengenal satu nenek selama hidupnya, Nenek Tsunade. Memangnya kuburan nenek siapa yang telah ia sumpahi kemarin malam? Naruto bergerak kesana-kemari berusaha menghindari pukulan dan tendangan dari Tsunade, hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Naruto panik ketika melihat kaki neneknya melayang dengan cepat menuju perutnya. BUGH! Perut malangnya seperti tertimpa besi seratus kilo. Bayang-bayang nenek Tsunade perlahan mengabur menjadi warna putih, Naruto menutup matanya dan ia telah berada di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya ketika membukanya lagi.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Nenek Tsunade adalah wanita kuat bahkan dalam mimpi Naruto, wanita itu bahkan membuatnya seperti baru saja dikroyok sepuluh preman. Bekas tendangan dalam mimpinya masih terasa nyeri. Bagaimana bisa nenek Tsunade tahu ia baru saja bersumpah demi kuburan neneknya kemarin malam? Namun semuanya menjadi masuk akal saat Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat berada di atas perutnya.

Kaki Sai menindihnya. _Damn it._

Meski saat terbangun Sai adalah lelaki yang lembut, tidak ada jaminan bahwa saat tidur ia akan selembut saat terbangun. Sai termasuk dalam _rotate-like-a-clock-when-sleep club_ , karena ia selalu berputar dalam tidurnya. Jika pada malam hari posisi kepalanya ada di barat, maka saat ia terbangun tempat itu sudah digantikan oleh kedua kakinya. Tidak jarang Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan tidur di lantai untuk memberikan kebebasan dan ruang bagi kekasihnya yang akan berotasi semalaman.

Naruto melirik jam digital yang ada di atas meja, pukul 6.45. Hebat. Bahkan ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya sebelum alarm menyala. Padahal di hari-hari biasa, ia dapat menunda alaramnya sampai tiga kali dan kembali tidur. Puncaknya adalah melepas baterai atau melempar benda tak bersalah itu hingga menghantam dinding dan pecah. Omong-omong, jam itu adalah miliknya yang ketiga tahun ini. Kedua pendahulunya telah beristirahat dengan tenang di tempat pembuangan sampah.

Ia harus bangun dan menelepon Nenek Tsunade untuk minta maaf. Setelah menyingkirkan kaki Sai dari perutnya dengan hati-hati, ia membentangkan selimut di atas tubuh pacarnya yang masih tertidur lelap. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja tempat ia biasa meletakkan _handphone_. Setelah melihat hanya ada satu _handphone_ di sana dan ia yakin bahwa benda itu adalah milik Sai, baru lah ia teringat kejadian halte bus tadi malam.

Sialan, mulai hari ini ia resmi menjadi manusia gua.

.

Ada yang berbeda pagi ini, abaikan fakta bahwa Naruto sedang sarapan tanpa mengelus-elus layar _smartphone-e_ nya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka menyalakan televisi untuk menonton berita. Naruro harus membersihkan jaring laba-laba di sekitarnya saat menyalakan benda elektronik itu. Biasanya pagi hari menjadi waktu tersibuk di apartemen, namun pagi ini waktu seolah berjalan lambat.

"Aku menginap di studio malam ini." Celetuk Sai sambil menaburkan garam pada telur goreng mereka.

"Sepertinya aku juga akan pulang malam sekali—ups, _no pepper please_."

Sai berhenti memutar tutup botol merica, "masih membuka jasa _stalking_?"

"Obito yang terakhir, tapi aku punya dua deadline _plugin*_ dan satu aplikasi untuk _final project_ , minggu ini dan minggu depan."

Sai dan Naruto duduk berdampingan di sofa, memangku piring berisi sarapan mereka, roti, sosis dan telur goreng. Sai diam pura-pura tidak tahu saat garpu Naruto pelan-pelan mencuri beberapa potong sosis dipiringnya. Toh sebenarnya Sai tidak terlalu menyukai sosis, namun lebih baik jika segera dimakan sebelum berubah rasa karena terlalu lama di lemari pendingin atau kadaluwarsa.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan orang yang menabrakmu kemarin?" Tanya Sai, membuka topik percakapan yang membuat hati Naruto berkedut sakit.

"Dia bilang akan menghubungiku." Jawab Naruto pesimis.

"Yakin?"

"Oh, Sai _please_ —jangan hancurkan harapanku." Naruto mengambil sosis dengan potongan terbesar dari piring Sai dan cepat-cepat melahapnya.

"S _orry_." Sai menyingkirkan semua sosis miliknya ke piring Naruto. "Kalau kau di kampus, siapa yang bisa kuhubungi kalau aku ingin tahu kabar pacarku?"

Pipi Naruto memerah mendengarnya, walaupun Sai memiliki wajah yang datar, ia tidak menyangka mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. "Hubungi Shikamaru, hari ini aku di lab mulai pagi sampai pagi. _For your information_ , kau bisa mengirim _email_ dan aku punya aplikasi _chat via pc_ , kita bisa melakukan _phone sex_ dengan fitur _free call_ , oh bahkan _video call_ juga bisa."

"Ah, jadi kau ingin _phone sex_ denganku di lab saat ada Shikamaru dan teman-temanmu di sana, hm? Sejak kapan kau menyukai _exhibitionist_?"

" _Kidding_ …."

" _Well_ , _I'm not_."

"Oh, kau serius mau _phone sex_ denganku?"

" _No way_." Sai berdiri membereskan piring sarapan mereka.

Oh God, dimana ia menemukan pacar dengan selera humor seperti Sai?

.

.

"Hhh…."

Shikamaru sudah menghela napas empat kali dalam setengah jam. Laboratorium hening, hanya terdengar suara ketikan keyboard dan dengung hardisk yang berputar. Sangat tenang namun hampir terlalu tenang, bahkan suara jarum jam tidak tedengar karena benda itu mati dan belum ada yang mengganti baterainya sejak minggu lalu.

"Hhhh…."

Helaan napas kelima, Naruto berhenti mengetik dan melirik Shikamaru yang sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Si Pirang adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bunyi-bunyian yang terlalu keras, sepertinya tingkat sensitivitasnya makin meningkat dikala hatinya sedang galau. Suara sekecil nyamuk terbang dapat membuat isi kepalaya kacau sampai tidak mampu memperbaiki dua baris error dalam kodenya. Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu untuk megembalikan kewarasannya, mengingat deadline untuk _testing* plugin_ adalah malam ini, sedangkan aplikasinya masih ' _compile error_ ' sejak tadi pagi.

Shikamaru mulai mengambil udara di sekitarnya, dan siap untuk menghela napas. _No, no, jangan lagi!_

"H—"

" _Shut. The. Fuck. Up_. Shikamaru, _I swear to God_ , kalau kau terus mendesah aku akan merobek mulutmu." Naruto memencet keyboard dengan sepuluh jarinya, kesal.

Seluruh isi laboratorium tercengang dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto. Shikamaru menatapnya bengong dengan mulut melongo.

" _Easy dude, frequent sighing helps keep you alive_." Celetuk Kiba yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto melotot padanya.

"Seharusnya yang boleh mendesah sebanyak itu dalam setengah jam adalah aku. Ya, aku! Yang baru saja menjatuhkan benda senilai 130.000 Yen!"

"Yah, Naruto. Shikamaru sudah hobi mendesah jauh sebelum _smartphone_ mu jatuh." Ujar Ten Ten, satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu. Ten ten dipanggil _superwoman_ , karena ia adalah satu-satunya anggota perempuan di laboratorium. Bagaikan kisah anak perawan sarang penyamun, bedanya jika anak perawannya adalah Ten Ten maka seluruh penyamun adalah budaknya. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan si _superwoman_. Kebanyakan perempuan di jurusan mereka cenderung tidak terlalu menyukai kode, namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada Ten Ten, _superwoman_ Ten Ten memiliki otak jenius yang bahkan dapat melakukan _compile_ langsung di kepalanya.

"Yup. Bahkan nama tengahnya saja, desah. Nara 'Desah' Shikamaru." Kelakar Kiba, seseorang yang dijuluki bocah anjing karena isi galeri _smartphone-_ nya hany foto-foto anjingnya, Akamaru dengan berbagai pose. Akamaru sedang makan, Akamaru tidur di sofa, Akamaru tidur di halaman belakang, Akamaru ini akamaru itu.

"Mana ada." Si pemilik nama memutar bola matanya. "Naruto, kulihat sejak tadi kau berhenti pada halaman itu, berhenti mencoba mengcompile karena kode _error_ tidak akan pernah membetulkan dirinya sendiri,"

"Jangan mengguruiku, Shikamaru. Urusi saja milikmu sendiri."

"Aku sudah selesai _testing_ sejak 2 jam yang lalu."

Naruto ingin mengumpat, namun kata-kata itu ditelannya kembali.

"Sepertinya perut dan otakmu sedang kosong." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Oh, kebetulan sebentar lagi jam makan malam." Sahut Kiba.

"Ide bagus! Ayo makan," Ten-ten cepat-cepat menyimpan semua pekerjaannya, kemudian mengubah PC-nya menjadi mode _stand by_. "Hmm… kupikir-pikir, Naruto sudah ada di sini sejak pagi dan belum beranjak dari kursinya."

"Kau melewatkan makan siang?" Tanya Kiba tak percaya.

"Tidak punya pilihan, aku sedang dalam krisis keuangan. Uchiha Obito belum membayar ongkos untuk informasi yang kuberikan."

" _Well_ , Uchiha Obito juga mahasiswa, jadi wajar kalau kalian sama-sama miskin. Harusnya kau menjual informasi kepada perusahaan atau orang kaya raya yang akan membayarmu satu juta Yen, kau bisa beli sepuluh _smartphone_ seperti milikmu yang jatuh seperti kau membeli permen jelly." Ten Ten berdiri dari kursinya, ia mengeluarkan dompet lipatnya dari tas dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel. "Ayo kutraktir minum, asal makanannya yang bayar Shikamaru."

" _I'm in_!" teriak Kiba antusias.

"Tch, jangan minta traktir pada mahasiswa miskin." Keluh si rambut nanas, Ten Ten tertawa.

Mereka berempat baru saja keluar dan mengunci pintu laboratorium, tiba-tiba Shikamaru berhenti karena getaran di saku mantelnya. Si rambut nanas melihat ID penelepon kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa berkata halo. Ia menyerahkan _smartphone_ di tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Untukmu."

"Siapa?" Naruto mengangkat alis pirangnya.

"Sai."

Di seberang panggilan, Sai mendengar sayup-sayup suara Shikamaru berubah menjadi suara pemuda yang pagi ini melahap habis sosisnya. Ada beberapa suara yang tidak ia kenali sedang menggoda Naruto, disusul dengan suara Naruto yang menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

"Halo, Sai?"

"Yo."

"Ada apa kau menelepon?"

"Kau bilang ingin _phone sex_?" Goda Sai namun tetap dengan nada datar pada suaranya.

" _Seriously_ …."

"Yeah, tentu saja aku sedang bercanda."

"Pfft," Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Sai memiliki sisi 'imut'-nya sendiri. "Apa kau rindu padaku?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku lebih rindu pada kasur di apartemen daripada rindu padamu Punggungku lelah sekali karena melukis sejak pagi…."

"SAAAAI—Katakan padaku kau bercanda."

"Aku bercanda, Naruto. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Hehe, kau menggemaskan, Sai."

"Aku laki-laki, Naruto. Laki-laki selalu ingin dibilang _manly_ , bukan menggemaskan. Omong-omong, sudah makan?" Meski saat mengatakan ini pipi Sai merona merah dengan sangat _manly_.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi makan Bersama Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Ten Ten. Ditraktir, tentu saja hehe."

"Selamat makan kalau begitu… Ah, benar juga, tadi siang seseorang bernama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke mencarimu. Sebentar…," Sai menghilang beberapa saat, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya yang mulai tidak sabar. Ia memberikan isyarat _lima menit lagi_ kepada mereka dengan mengacungkan lima jari tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian Sai kembali, "Halo, Naruto… dia ingin bertemu di halte bus seperti kemarin, jam 21 tepat."

"Oke, apa hanya itu?"

"Sepertinya hanya itu, oh ya…. Dia berkata jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu, jika telat dia tidak akan membayar ganti rugi."

 _Bajingan tengik—_

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto spontan. "Ups maaf, bukan untukmu, Sai."

" _It's okay, I love you too, Blonde_."

"Hehe, s _ee you tomorrow_ , jangan lupa sempatkan untuk tidur walau sebentar."

Sambungan telepon ditutup, Naruto melihat jam dari layar telepon genggam Shikamaru, pukul 19.04. Ia masih punya banyak waktu sampai jam 21 malam. Si pirang berjalan menuju kawan-kawannya, sambil mengembalikan _smartphone_ Shikamaru, ia bertanya, "Apa kalian mengenal seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Kiba balik bertanya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu. Aku pernah dengar dari temanku bernama Neji, dia sepupu Hinata dari jurusan kita. Hinata punya teman dekat bernama Sakura yang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, kurasa Sakura satu SMA dengan orang yang kaucari. Siapa tadi, Sasuke?" Ujar Ten Ten panjang lebar.

Para lelaki saling berpandangan sambil menghela napas bersamaan ketika Ten Ten menyelesaikan cerita silsilah panjangnya mengenai hubungan 'dekat'nya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna semua nama yang disebutkan Ten Ten." Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"Yeah. Dia adalah… teman sma dari sepupu temannya?" Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Bukan begitu bodoh, dia adalah teman sma dari teman sepupunya temannya?" Kiba mencoba meluruskan.

"Ck, kenapa kalian bisa berpikir serumit itu. Lihat saja nama belakangnya, ia pasti memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Obito." Semuanya memandang Shikamaru sambil mengangguk. Dibanding semua jawaban, argumen Shikamaru lah yang paling masuk akal.

Dari percakapan panjang mereka, akhirnya Naruto membuat kesimpulan. "Jadi, dia adalah saudara Obito-san?"

"Memangnya semua Uchiha di dunia ini harus bersaudara?" Cibir Kiba.

"Chris Hemsworth dan Liam Hemsworth bersaudara!"

"Oh Se Hun EXO dan Oh Ha Young Apink sama-sama bermarga Oh tapi mereka tidak bersaudara."

"Aaah, berisik kalian semua. Biar Naruto sendiri yang tanya apakah memang dia saudaranya Obito-san, oke? Aku sudah sangat kelaparan sampai ingin memakan kepala kalian!"

Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru terdiam. _Superwoman_ Ten Ten versi normal saja sudah seram, jangan sekali-kali mencari masalah dengan Ten Ten versi lapar. Mereka bertiga berjalan mengekori gadis itu tanpa suara sampai ke tempat makan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

 **Plugin** itu semacam fungsi atau fitur tambahan yang digabungkan ke sebuah sistem untuk menambah kemampuan dan kinerja dari sistem tersebut. Gampangnya plugin sama dengan add-ons dalam browser seperti adblock, idm, dsb.

Setiap aplikasi sebelum rilis pasti harus di **testing** supaya tau apakah sudah sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. Testing dilakukan dengan membuat skenario, untuk menguji reaksi dari aplikasi kalau skenario tersebut dilakukan. Misalnya aja input new password, kadang ada yang harus pake karakter, angka, dsb. Kalau kita nggak masukin karakter untuk password, harusnya ditolak kan? Testing ini menguji aplikasinya apakah benar akan menolak password yang akan diinput. Yah, kalau masih bingung bisa banget googling macam-macam testing software.

.

Sepertinya saya harus memberi penghargaan pada FayRin D Fluorite karena sudah menyadarkan saya kalo saya masih punya tanggungan banyak fic multichapter Im soooo sooorryyy. Komen-komen dari kalian sungguh berharga dan memberi saya semangat mengetik ini. Huhu. Semoga kedepannya bisa lebih rajin update yaa hehe. Kritik dari kalian sangaaat diharapkan untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya.

Mind to review?


End file.
